Don Juan DeMarco
by Chanandaler Bong
Summary: Angela is a psychiatrist in NYC. She has the task of curing Don Juan Demarco of his insanity. Will his passion finally get to her? Chapter 6 is FINALLY up! PLEASEE R&R! I love hearing what you all think!
1. Miss Psychiatrist

Disclaimer: Okay, this is NOT a story about POTC...or Jack Sparrow, but rather a story of a character played by Johnny Depp...Don Juan DeMarco (a movie that ALL Johnny fans MUST SEE) I urge you to please read this...or maybe rent the movie then read this. He's just like Jack...only fully blown out in his romanticism. Well, I won't give everything away. Just read with the thought of Johnny Depp as Don Juan DeMarco. He's so hott...I promise! (look him up online if you don't believe me =) )  
  
1. Miss. Psychiatrist   
  
"Dr. Tribianni, you're wanted in the conference room." A nurse tells you.  
  
"Thank you, nurse." You reply with a smile and walk briskly down the hall to the conference room. You're about to have a meeting with your fellow colleagues about incoming patients and patients already in the hospital and how's they're doing.  
  
"Good morning, doctors." You greet the table of people with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Angela." Doctor Samuel Greene greets you. He's your boss and the head psychiatrists here at Queen's Psychiatric Ward in Queens, NY.  
  
You smile and take a seat next to Dr. Greene.  
  
"Okay, the meeting can now begin!" Dr. Green exclaims with an enthusiastic smile. "Now, Dr. Tribianni, since you were the last one here, you'll be my first victim. How is your patient in room 424? As it says here, she was found trying to kill herself with a butter knife at her boyfriend's apartment."  
  
"Yes, indeed." You reply, taking out your patient information. "I had a couple meetings with her and based on those conferences with the patient, I came to diagnose her with chronic schizothymia. The poor girl was delusional when she and her boyfriend had broke up, but she said something inside her said that they hadn't broken up."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a case of schizophrenia that led her to her suicidal attempts?" Dr. Buffay asks from across the table. You glance up, as though in shock that he had suggested an alternative diagnosis for one of your patients.  
  
"I'm positive, doctor." You reply, slowly. "I began her on meds early last week and she's been responding to them great. She fully recognizes that she and her boyfriend are broken up, and the voices inside her head are sparse as of recently. Her actions weren't nearly as violent as they would have been if she were in fact schizophrenic."  
  
"Excellent. And her release date is...when?" Greene asks.  
  
"June 4th. I'll have her in, don't worry, doctor." You reply with a satisfied grin.  
  
Once the conference has ended, all the doctors disperse but Dr. Greene asks you to remain.  
  
"Dr. Tribianni, I have been amazed by your diagnosis of many of our patients. You've proven to be my number one psychiatrist in this building and I'd like to give you a promotion to be head of the department that deals with patients in the south wing."  
  
"But doctor!" You exclaim, almost gasping from his huge promotion.  
  
"No no, doctor Tribianni, you have proven yourself here far beyond words can even express. It's as if you have been a psychiatrist your entire life and should be on the verge of retirement."  
  
"But head of that entire wing?!" You exclaim, realizing that the south wing is the biggest and deals with most of the more severe of patients.  
  
"I do have faith in you." He replies and leaves the room.  
  
"Doctor Green!" You call after him, your adrenaline rushing.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Tribianni?" He turns to you.  
  
"Thank you so much!" You exclaim like a kid again.  
  
You get out of work that evening on the highest note you've ever left the ward on. You dance down the streets to your car feeling happier than a child with a new toy.  
  
"Who's Miss. Psychiatrist?! I'm Miss. Psychiatrist!" You exclaim as you get into your car and drive home to your lonely one person apartment.  
  
Once at home, you change into your pj's, make yourself some quick dinner and sit down at your kitchen table alone. Upon eating, you can't help but ponder the day's achievements: You fully diagnosed Mr. Burnside, you saw first signs of improvement on Mr. Wright, Mrs. Turner was going home tomorrow and you got your promotion as head of the south wing of the ward! That pretty much made you about one step below Dr. Greene...which means that you are almost as good a psychiatrist as he is...and he runs the hospital and is the main doctor there! You squirm in your chair with excitement at the though of it.  
  
You clean up the kitchen and watch some TV. As you curl up on the couch and flick through some movie channels, you come across the movie 'Titanic'. It's such a cliché, yet sad movie, so you decide to invest your time in watching some of it. You're in a sappy sort of mood.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
You haven't dated anyone in such a long time it seems; you've just been too busy at work to date anyone! By watching 'Titanic' you begin to feel depressed about your love life.  
  
"Why can't I find a love like you, Jack Dawson?!" You cry aloud, wiping your tears as he clutches to Rose as the ship is sinking.  
  
Not able to watch anymore of the movie, and too depressed, you make your way to your room and plop down on the bed. You sob for a little while, half because that movie is just so damn sad...and half because you wish you could find a man like jack Dawson...who cared for you like he cared for Rose. You look in the mirror at yourself and wipe away your pathetic tears.  
  
"I'm Miss. Psychiatrist." You say to yourself. "I don't need a man in my life right now." You say, putting up your strong career savvy woman façade.  
  
"Better get to bed. Got to be at the ward early tomorrow." You say to yourself as you turn out the light. 


	2. Don Juan's Suicide

2. Don Juan's Suicide   
  
Johnny stares at himself in a mirror as he clips on a final cufflink to his Spanish-styled shirt and places a thick gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. His dark chocolate brown eyes stare passionately into the mirror as he reaches for his mask. He places the black mask over his warm tanned skin, covering up all areas surrounding his eyes. He finishes by tying it in a knot in the back of his head. He swirls his black cape round him and ties it on and finishes up the final touches with his black Zorro style hat.  
  
"Bueno." He says quietly and turns to leave his home.  
  
Johnny promenades down the streets, but cares not too pay attention to those who look at him in awe. He is an incredibly attractive man, and no doubt could get any woman he wants.  
  
Johnny walks into a hotel restaurant and stands atop stairs that overlook the entire dining area. In the very back of the room, next to the band, he spots a young woman of about 30 years of age who appears to be waiting for someone. He immediately walks over to the woman.  
  
"May I?" he inquires her, placing a velvet hand on the chair.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone." She replies, smirking at his get-up.  
  
"Well may I sit and keep you company until he arrives?" He asks, his voice soft and smooth; his Spanish accent pining.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" She replies, still amused by this man's attire and personality.  
  
Johnny takes a seat across from the woman and gazes into her eyes.  
  
"When was the last time you felt the gentle touch of someone's hand on yours?" He asks, sensually taking her hand. "The touch, so soft, stimulates through the fingers a feeling so gentle that no words can describe the sensation."  
  
The woman is now fully intrigued by this masked stranger and his seductive touch. As he caresses her hand, she feels goosebumps begin to coat her entire body, and a chill of seduction run up her spine. "Who are you?" She asks softly, her eyes now becoming full of lust.  
  
"Why, I am Don Juan DeMarco, the greatest lover in all the world." He replies, his accent beaming and his eyes radiant.  
  
The woman continues to look at him. "And you can please a woman like no other?"  
  
"Yes. There is a certain way in which a woman must be held; caressed ever so softly all over her body. All it takes is a gentle touch, for each woman is beautiful in her own way. You know, a woman's hand is like her leg; as you caress her finger, it is like touching her lower leg, and as you move up her finger, it is like caressing her knee, and further...her thigh; " At this point, the woman is so full of lust from Don Juan's seduction, she urges him to take her immediately.  
  
Johnny makes love to the woman just as he has to every other woman he has made love to. He caresses his body with a tender touch, his lips following his every move. She has never been held or loved like this before, and when the love-making has ended, she feels rejuvenated and energized.  
  
Johnny leads the woman back down to the restaurant.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing." The woman sighs, gazing romantically into Johnny's eyes.

"It is my pleasure to treat you as you should be treated, my lady." He replies softly, and kisses her hand with a gentle kiss.  
  
He leads her back to her table and parts with her, just in time, as her dinner-date arrives. She greets her date with a warm inviting smile, but out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Don Juan DeMarco, the greatest lover in the world, departs.  
  
Night is upon New York and Johnny walks the streets alone, each person who passes him looking at him in awe and suspicion for his appearance. Some women gape at his handsome features, and some snicker at his clothing; yet none of these women appear to truly interest Johnny as he continues his journey down the busy streets.  
  
Johnny finally arrives to a building and walks inside. He takes the elevator up to the top floor of the building and makes his way out to the roof where he draws his sword. He paces impatiently while clutching his rapier, as though waiting the arrival of someone to duel. He walks over to the edge of the building and stands erect, hovering over the streets far below him. People on the streets far below site him standing up there and some panic in fear that he will jump off, thus claiming his life.  
  
In no time, the police have arrived on the scene, as well as a fire truck with a ladder and basket which allowed some of the officers to get up to the roof. "Sir, what are you doing up here? You must come down!" An officer calls to Johnny from the rescue basket.  
  
"No, no! You understand not; I am waiting for Don Octavio del Flores for our duel. Are you Don Octavio del Flores?" He asks, holding his rapier up high.  
  
"No, I'm not Don Octavio del Flores. Why must you duel him?" The officer asks.  
  
"He is supposed to fight me up here, and he must claim my life for me...for I have no reason left to live. Alas, my love is no where to be found."  
  
"I see. Who are you?  
  
"Why, I am Don Juan DeMarco...the world's greatest lover." Johnny replies, his accent strong.  
  
"Ah yes, of course. Well don't do anything yet...I will try to find your Don Octavio del Flores for you then." The officer says, with not much experience in the psychology of this man. The officer descends to the streets and you are standing at the bottom waiting for the officer.  
  
"What did he say?" You ask the officer. "He's clearly in need of your assistance, Dr. Tribianni." He replies. "He's suicidal...and he thinks he's Don Juan...you know, that Spanish lover?" "Oh...I see. Well let me up there. I'll get him down." You reply as the officer helps you into the rescue basket.  
  
The basket ascends to the roof of the building where Don Juan is waiting patiently for his dueling opponent. He turns around to see the basket almost to where he is standing and notices you are in it...and not Don Octavio del Flores. "Where is Don Octavio del Flores?" He asks impatiently.  
  
"He's not here." You reply sternly. "You must come down from here."  
  
"No, you don't understand...I need to duel Don Octavio del Flores and he will send me to my death."  
  
"Why do you want him to defeat you?" You ask, suddenly softened by his appearance, as you step out of the basket and onto the roof top.  
  
"Because he has stolen my love...and I can ne'er find her." He replies, saddened.  
  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry...what's your name?"  
  
"Don Juan DeMarco! I am the world's greatest lover." He replies, his spirit suddenly brightening.  
  
"I see. Well, Don Juan, I am...Señorita Angela Tribianni..." You say, holding out your hand to him. "I want to help you." "Well, Señorita Angela, will you take me to Don Octavio del Flores?" He asks, taking your hand.  
  
"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." You reply with a smile, feeling slightly enchanted by him. He returns a smile and kisses your hand.  
  
"Oh, thank you." You smile, suddenlt flattered by his gentleman-like gesture. "Come with me." You lead him into the basket and you both descend back to the streets


	3. This Man is Unbelievable!

3. This Man is Unbelievable   
  
"Good morning, Doctor." Nurse Marie Gellar greets you the following day.  
  
"Good morning." You reply with a smile, as you swiftly make your way to the board room. You open the door to the board room fully ready to take on anything that is ready to come your way.  
  
"Doctor Tribianni! There you are!" Dr. Greene exclaims with a bright smile on his elderly face.  
  
"Morning to you all." You greet systematically with a plastered smile on your face as you take your seat.

"Well, doctors, we shall begin then." Dr. Greene begins. "We all have a new patient here, as you are well aware. He was found late last night trying to commit suicide, so he will be residing here for quite some time now. Now, Dr. Tribianni, I was thinking of giving this patient to you, since Dr. Janis will be on vacation this upcoming week, and Dr. Buffay really has his hands full right now. Would that be alright for you?"  
  
"Yes, doctor. That would be fine." You reply with a nonchalant smile, as you sit back in your chair and take down some notes.  
  
"Especially since you were on call last night and have already met this patient." Dr. Greene adds.  
  
You stop your writing, almost forgetting about last night. You smile and nod to Dr. Greene's comment, remembering the handsome, but unfortunate man you must now help in his suicide attempt.  
  
"I'd like you to get him on meds as soon as possible, Doctor Tribianni." Dr. Greene finishes up.  
  
"I'll see what I have with him." You reply with a nod and smile.  
  
The board meeting ended in about 20 minutes after you were assigned Don Juan as your patient and you leave the room feeling good about this, except the fact that you had told him you were a 'señorita Angela Tribianni'. Not a good idea if you need help him realize that he's not Don Juan.  
  
You walk down the hall and Dr. Greene catches up to you as you enter your office.  
  
"Excited about your new patient, Doctor?" He asks you with a broad smiling face.  
  
"Oh yes, most definitely. Except, there is one thing, Doctor..." You say, nervously clearing your throat as you shut the door.  
  
"What is it?" Dr. Greene asks seriously, sensing your anxiety.  
  
"Well, last night when I was getting...uh...Don Juan down from the building, the only way...uh...I kind of told him that—"  
  
"Señorita Angela!" Johnny exclaims as one of the nurses lets him into the office. You turn abruptly to see Don Juan's smiling Spanish face. You force a smile back.  
  
"Hola?" You reply, raising an eyebrow and glance back to your boss.  
  
Dr. Greene motions for you to come outside the office for a brief moment. You heart sinks, knowing that he's going to take away your promotion—oh man...or even fire you!  
  
"Doctor Greene, I'm terribly sorry! It was truly the only way I could get him down...if you could just—"  
  
"Oh I understand...but you broke it...now you have to fix it. Meds. Soon." He says as he strictly hands you a clip board and walks off. You breathe a sigh of relief and head back into the office.

"Sorry about that, nurse. All is well now." You say and nod for her to leave, but she is extremely involved in listening to Don Juan as he holds her hand and speaks to her. You just stare at her, expecting her to leave and finally she looks back to you and unwantingly snatches her hand back from Johnny.  
  
"Terribly sorry, doctor. But you know, I pass by your office at this time every single day, so I can take mister...Don Juan here...it's really no trouble at all." The nurse explains to you girlishly as you walk her to the hall.  
  
"Yes, I understand that, that's completely fine with me." You say quickly and shut the door with her still talking. You turn around and face the gorgeous patient standing before you.  
  
"So—"  
  
"Señorita Angela! What are you doing here? Why do they keep saying you are this Doctor Tribianni?" He asks, taking off his cape.  
  
"Well, I um...am a doctor as well." You say plainly. "Now...Mister Don...Juan...Don Juan, take a seat." You say as you move over to your desk and take a seat in front of him.  
  
"Very well then." He says with a charm. He looks around and observes your office: The graduation certificates, shelves of books, some plants and some photos on your desk.  
  
"Now, Don Juan, we have about an hour together here to talk. Tell me a little about yourself." You say, taking out a pen getting ready to take notes.  
  
"Well, I am Don Juan DeMarco...the world's greatest lover." He says and pauses.  
  
"DeMarco, eh? Sounds awfully Italian to me...and you're from Latino decent?" You ask, jesting at him.  
  
"Ah, very well then," He replies after a long pause after your first remark. "DeMarco is my father's name...he is Tony DeMarco and he is Italian and from Brooklyn, New York."  
  
"I see. And your mother?"  
  
"Ah yes, my mother—she's a very beautiful woman. My father met my mother when he was down visiting Mexico and they fell instantly in love with each other. They soon married, and 9 months later, I was born."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely." You reply, writing some things down.  
  
"What about you?" He asks suddenly interested in the young woman sitting across from him.  
  
"Oh, me? This session is about you! You don't want to hear about me." You reply, turning the table back to him.  
  
"Very well then...but I will hear about you some time." He says with a smile.  
  
"Well, let's see then, I was born and at a very early age it seems, I developed a sense of attraction to women."  
  
"I see. And that's why you are the world's greatest lover?" You ask, suddenly realizing that you are no longer taking notes, but rather just sitting, fully interested in his story.  
  
"There's more. As I grew older, I would be with the other boys in the village, and it seemed that I was always the one who was able to get along with the girls as well."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And then, one night, group of the other boys and myself were outside doña Ana's house, and she was changing into her night clothes for the evening. The boys were spying on her, but I sat back, and waited for them to disperse. She eventually realized they were there and shooed them away, but I remained. As doña Ana stood there in the window, I remember her gazing at the sky and how the silk just floated over her skin, barely touching her body. Each curve was accentuated and I knew right then and there how A woman needed to be touched."  
  
"Oh God." You reply softly, your eyes wide, fully engaged in his words. This man was like no other. He was a man and claimed he knew how a woman needed to be touched!  
  
"I knew that I had to give each woman exactly what they needed, señorita Angela." He says softly and then looks at the clock. "Our time is up for today, señorita Angela." He says sweetly.  
  
You are still caught in your trance, but suddenly realize what he said.  
  
"Oh, of course." You say, snapping back to reality and putting your notes away. You stand up and lead him to the door way.  
  
"It was a pleasure to spend time with you, señorita Angela." He says, looking deeply into your eyes as he takes you hand and kisses it. You melt in his touch, but force yourself to smile in a business-like fashion.  
  
"It's great talking with you, Don Juan." You reply.  
  
"Until next time." He tips his hat to you and opens the door and leaves.  
  
You go back to your desk and prepare yourself for your next patient, but you can't stop thinking about the things he told you. This man is unbelievable!


	4. Don Juan's First Love

4. Don Juan's First Love

That night, you lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Is this Don Juan guy for real?_ You think to yourself as you continue to lay there. He sounds so sure of himself—and yet so unbelievable. There is no way this guy can be serious—and yet he is so serious about his identity there should be no questioning. You shut your eye tightly, trying not to think too hard about the situation. You're his psychiatrist, and thus, it is your job to get him back to reality.

_Do I really want to bring him back to reality?_ You ask yourself. His reality seems so much more real than your own.

_I have to put him on meds soon or Doctor Greene is going to kill me._

But his reality is so much more real than yours is.

_I think I can hold off a bit longer. He doesn't seem to be that desperate for meds so soon._ You shut your eyes one more, and this time falling into a sound sleep.

"Good morning, Doctor Tribianni." Dr. Greene greets you as you walk briskly to your office.

"Good morning, doctor." You reply swiftly, opening the door to your office.

"Are you starting Mr. Don Juan with his meds today?" He asks you.

"Well, doctor, about that—"

"Doctor Tribianni, it is imperative that this man gets on medication as soon as possible."

"Doctor, hear me out on this one—I honestly thing I need a bit more time to diagnose his case before I can put him on anything."

"Angela, are you serious? This man tried to commit suicide."

"I know doctor, but I've really only had one meeting with him—I need at least today and maybe tomorrow before I can properly diagnose him."

Doctor Green sighs.

"Alright, I trust your judgment—but the sooner he goes on medication, the better." Dr. Green says and walks away.

You enter your office and shut the door behind you, breathing a sigh of relief. You really don't want to put Don Juan on meds just yet—you want to listen to more of his story.

You walk over to you desk and take a seat. You take out some paper and jot down some notes while you wait for Don Juan to arrive. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Startled, you jump at the knock, then calm down before answering.

"Come on in." You say loudly. The door swings open and the nurse and Don Juan enter your office.

"Don Juan's here for his appointment, doctor." The nurse says, eyeing Johnny with a seductive stare.

"Very well. Thank you." You say with a smile. The nurse hesitates, takes one last look at Johnny, then leaves.

"Take a seat, please." You offer Don Juan with a gesture across from you. He smiles, nods, and takes a seat.

"Señorita Angela, how are you today?" He asks, his deep brown eyes gleaming.

"I'm very well, thank you—and yourself?" You ask sweetly, taking out some paper and a pen.

"I could be doing better—but all is well now that I'm here talking with you, señorita." He smiles and tips his hat, then removes it gracefully from his head.

You laugh quaintly at his remark and smile.

"That's very nice of you, Don Juan." You say, then pause briefly before continuing. "Where did we leave off last time?"

"I was speaking to you of doña Ana, and how when I saw her that one night, I knew right then how a woman needed to be touched." He replies.

"Ah yes. Well continue on, please." You say, getting chills up your spine.

"Very well then." He complies.

"My mother and father knew that I was beginning to have a reputation in the village with the girls—I did learn at a very young age how to treat women, so my mother hired a teacher for me to have at home to help take my mind away from the girls in the town. She hired doña Julia, a beautiful woman who taught me religion—my mother was very religious—and she taught me other things as well. However, doña Julia caught my attention—her physical beauty was not the only thing about her that made me love her—it was a way about her...the way she moved and walked and her soft voice. There was one catch however—she was married, but by this time in my life, I was around 15 or so years of age, and I really wanted to make love for the first time...and I wanted it to be with doña Julia. I wanted to test out my skills—touch her in the way she needed to be touched."

"So did you?" You ask, fully engaged in his tale.

"Doña Julia and I went down to the river to engage in the daily studies of Bible reading, but I initiated the first move. One thing led to another, and that day, I lost my virginity by making love so passionately to doña Julia."

"Oh God...but she was married!" You exclaim as if his life were so sappy soap opera on daytime television.

"I know, señorita, but we were in love—I loved doña Julia. Whenever we made love it was this magical feeling that nobody could ever understand. We were together for quite some time—I would go to her home when her husband wasn't in the village and we would make love. But, alas, with all good things, there come an end. This one night I was at doña Julia's home and her husband was not home and we were making love and suddenly...there was a knock at the door. It was doña Julia's husband. She told me to run and hide in fear that he might kill me, but I did not fast enough—I fought her husband with the sword and she told me to run, for fear I would die. That was the last I ever saw of doña Julia."

"I'm so sorry." You say softly.

"After that, doña Julia and her husband left the village, never to be seen again."

"That's sad. I'm deeply sorry."

"It's okay—it's memories, eh?" He forces a smile.

"Can you tell me about your parents while you were growing up?"

Don Juan stands up and removes his cape and places it on the couch next to your desk. He then walks over to the shelf of books you have and takes one off the shelf and brings it back over to his seat and sits down. He opens the book and flips through a few pages before speaking again.

"Well, my father was an excellent swordsman." He says finally, as if the answer was in the book in his hand.

"I see." You say bluntly.

"He taught me everything I need to know about using the sword in a duel. That is how my father was killed, you know."

"Your father was killed in a duel?" You ask, feeling bad about your previous bluntness.

"Yes. There was a man by the name of don Alfonzo who was quite aware of my sexual activity and blamed my mother for poor upbringing. My father was enraged with anger at this, for he loved my mother dearly, that he challenged don Alfonzo to a duel. During the duel, don Alfonzo stabbed me father, so I took his sword and fought don Alfonzo. I said to him 'you kill my father, now you must kill me as well'"

"Why did you want to die as well?" You ask, thinking this may have something to do with his pervious suicide attempt.

"Because it was my fault that the duel had happened—that my mother was blamed for my unacceptable behavior as a great lover—and my father died for it. So I fought don Alfonzo...and ended up killing him. Then my mother and I held my father in our arms until he passed."

"I'm so sorry." You say, wiping a tear from your eye. "That's awful. You poor thing." You sniff back the rest of your tears.

"Don't cry, señorita Angela." Johnny says. "You needn't feel sad about it." He takes your hand and kisses it gently.

"Oh, you're sweet." You say between sobs, sniffing.

"I'm afraid my time is up, señorita Angela. Until tomorrow." He kisses your hand again, then leaves the room. You fall back in your chair, completely amazed by this man.


	5. Dreams of a Gigolo

5: Dreams of a Gigolo

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or situations from Don Juan Demarco the film. I do own my own story line and my own characters. I am SOOOOO sorry for take FOREVER in updating this story! I have been WICKED busy with my own life (moving into college and getting accumulated in my new world hahaha). ENJOY!_

Back at your apartment that evening, you find yourself sitting in the sofa, thinking about Johnny. You can't get your mind off of him and his story.

_This man has to be telling the truth. There is just no other possible way._ You suddenly shake your head. You very well know the consequences of getting emotionally attached to patients. The number one rule you were taught in becoming a clinical psychologist and then psychiatrist is not to bring your patients' problems home with you—it will cause you your own self destruction.

You continue to sit there in thought. _I know I can't keep thinking about this man, but he is truly extraordinary. There is no way this is some sort of dissociative personality disorder or schizophrenia or…_

Your mind begins to wander from your psychological diagnoses of Don Juan. You close your eyes an imagine Don Juan's gentle touch running down your arm. You can almost feel the caress of his lips on your arm. His dark brown eyes gaze passionately up into your own emerald green eyes. You feel an immediate chill run up your spine at the thought.

_BBBRRRIINNNNGGGG!_

The fucking phone breaks your moment of inner passion with Johnny.

"Fuckin-a." You sigh as you get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Señorita Angela?"

Your heart skips a beat and begins racing. You feel yourself begin to get flushed in the face at the mere sound of his voice. This is not good!

"Oh! Hi! Don Juan!" You reply as nonchalantly as possible. You begin fanning yourself with a piece of paper on your table and realize that you're breathing heavily into the phone.

"Señorita, what is troubling you? Is this an unfavorable time for me to talk with you?" He asks, his voice smooth.

"Oh, no! Not at all! I was…uh…I was just in the middle of exercising," you fib, trying to make your breathing more syncopated.

"Ah, I see. Well, alas, Señorita, I am in trouble, so I decided it would be wise to call you," he said, his voice a bit weary.

"What's wrong?" You ask, frantically trying to find a pen as you sit down on the sofa, finally slipping back into your role as psychiatrist.

"I was sleeping, and I began to have a horrific dream," he began.

You begin writing this down on the paper you had fanned yourself with.

"Uh huh…and what was in this dream that led you to feel that it was so horrific?"

"Well, it was mostly a dream about my father's death—a sort of re-enactment,"

Okay, this is good. You had talked about dreams today in his appointment. Not too much to worry about there.

"Alright, anything else?" You ask, finally, as you finish writing.

"Well, after my father was killed, I did not get to speak with you about this today, but I was eventually sent away to a palace in the far off lands of the East,"

"I see. And how was that experience?" You ask, writing down his information as quickly as you can. Once finished writing, you sit back and take a sip of your tea.

"Well, it was there that I made love to over 1,000 women," he began.

You immediately spit out all of your tea.

"You what!" You shriek, then quickly mopping up the tea with a Kleenex, regain your ease. "That must have been…quite an experience," you say finally.

"I know, it seems shocking, but it was such a privilege to give each one of those women exactly the kind of passion that every woman needs and deserves," he says, his voice smooth again.

"So you were sent over to Asia to be a gigolo for the women of this palace. Sounds like quite a good time to me," you reply, a hint of jealousy in your tone.

"Now, señorita, please do not seem upset by this. I know it may seem difficult to you in understanding, but I assure you that in the dream you were satisfied," he says finally.

"Well I better have been!" You exclaim, then finally realize what he has said. "WAIT A SEC! Your dream had me in it!"

"Indeed it did, señorita. Let me get back to the dream. Well after my father's death was re-enacted, I found myself sailing to India to the courtesan's palace. I made love to her, and I made love to a couple other women, then as I was making love to you, the ocean swelled up in the sea and overtook the palace, drowning everyone but us! I then led us to a safer shore on a far off island and then woke up,"

You are at a loss for words. Your patient had a sex dream with you in it! Speechless and searching for words, you finally squeeze out, "that's…very…interesting," trying to keep it on a professional level.

"Yes, but it was such a tragedy. All of those lives lost but ours," he says. You sense the true compassion in his voice, that he really feels horribly about this dream.

"Well, I am glad to see that your empathetic emotions are in tact!" You exclaim finally. "And as always, your sex drive is…well….active in your thoughts. I'm no Freudian psychiatrist, but give me tonight and I will try an analyze this dream for you—I'll have it ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you much, señorita. Buenas noches,"

"Good night, Don Juan," you say and finally hang up.

As you lay in bed after analyzing his dream, you become engaged in a dream of your own—that of far off lands, oceans, and passionate love.


	6. The Mind vs The Heart

6: The Mindvs. the Heart

"Angela, I read your report from Don Juan's phone call to you last night," Dr. Greene says to you as you walk briskly to your office.

"I did as best I could given the circumstances, Doctor," you reply quickly and professionally.

"I completely understand that—I was actually complimenting your efforts. It is a fine report—extremely well done. I would, however, like to see your patient on meds this week."

"Will do, sir," you reply with a sigh as you reach your office door.

"There is a bit of an issue going on with the evening staff—something about the evening doctor not being able to be on call tonight," Dr. Greene says finally.

"Uh oh! Well who's going to be on call? Why isn't Dr. Bing able to?"

"His wife is in labor and took paternity leave," he replies, giving you a look that pretty much means he wants you on call tonight as the evening doctor.

"Now look, Dr. Greene, you know I'd do anything for this hospital…" You begin, a grin forming on your face, knowing you're going to have to fulfill this task.

"I am not saying anything just yet!" Dr. Greene laughs, "but you do know me too well, Angela. I will get back to you by noon whether or not you will have to fill in for tonight," he says.

"That's fine, Doctor. I was only giving you a hard time," you laugh as you unlock your office door. You open the door and notice Don Juan sitting on the sofa. You shut the door immediately, fearing that Dr. Greene may have seen your patient waiting for you not at his scheduled time.

"See you around noon, Doctor Tribianni," Dr. Greene says as he walks past your office and down the hall. You breathe a sigh of relief and quickly open the door and shut it behind you.

"Don Juan, what on earth are you doing here!" You exclaim, not expecting him to be there at all. And how did he get in!

"I am terribly sorry señorita Angela. I couldn't wait for my scheduled time today, so I figured I would wait for you this time, rather than have you wait for me,"

"Well thank you very much Don Juan, but it is very unexpected—I am not even prepared yet to speak with you. It may take me a few moments to get my bearings together," you smile at him as you unload your briefcase onto your desk. "And in the future, I would advise against this—the nurses and staff get awfully irritated if the patients see us on unscheduled times."

"I understand, señorita," he says as he stands up from the sofa and walks over to you, "it's just, I could not stop thinking about my dream and I had to see you as soon as I could," he takes your hand and kisses it, slowly moving up your arm. You close your eyes and…

"Dr. Tribianni? Doctor? Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Greene asks you. You jump, startled by his voice suddenly. You look around and notice you're still in the hallway and your office door is locked and shut.

"Oh! Doctor, I am so sorry," you say finally, putting your hand to your head.

"Are you ill?" He asks, looking concerned.

"I am not—I'm fine…I just, am a bit tired from last night, that's all," you reply, knowing that you were in fact up late doing that report on Don Juan's dream, and having dreams of your own.

"Understandable, but you have a long shift ahead of you, and possibly the night shift as well,"

"I will wake up sir," you reply with a smile, unlocking your office door. You wait to open it until Dr. Greene is far down the hallway. You quickly open the door, rush into the room and shut the door. Your eyes closed, you lean against the door and breath a long sigh of relief.

"It was just a day dream," you sigh aloud.

"You're dreaming too!" A voice asks you from the other side of the room. Your eyes fly open and you gasp.

"AHH!" You shriek when see finally that it's Johnny who is sitting at your desk, his feet up.

"Oh my God, it's déjà vu," you mutter under your breath as you bring you briefcase over to the desk.

"Don Juan how on earth did you get in here?" you exclaim, "you know we don't meet until 10:30."

"I do, señorita Angela—but I simply could not wait until then to speak with you about my dream! It had me awake all night long thinking about it," he replies, taking his feet down, trying to be more proper in front of you—you are, after all, a woman.

"Well that's my job—and I have it right here—a report I wrote on your dream and what it possibly means," you smile at him, taking the report out of your case.

"Oh señorita Angela! You are too good to me" he says, his smile genuine.

You smile back, not really knowing what to say.

"I should call your nurse and let her know I called you into my office earlier than your scheduled time," you say finally, picking up the phone. Suddenly, his hand touches yours, making your hand put the phone down.

"Señorita Angela, she knows I am here—she let me in,"

"Oh, she did? Alright then, no need to call then," you say, taking a seat in your now vacant chair.

"Señorita, there's more reality to this dream than what seems obvious, isn't there?" he asks finally, his voice somewhat low.

You look at him, knowing the psychological interpretation you made the night before, and knowing your own interpretation—your heart's interpretation. It always seems that your heart goes against all of your minds thoughts. How inconvenient that you are psychiatrist!

"True, there are many interpretations of dreams, Mr. Demarco," you say trying to sound professional, "the one I have here is mostly psychological—basically what 'the books' believe it would mean. If it does not satisfy what you believe, then please, discard this meaning."

"I believe there is a deeper meaning for it," he says, not even bothering to read your report, "and I believe you believe it too."

"It's not my place to tell you what I believe," you say, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"I don't believe that for one moment. I come to you to tell you my life and about me. I want to know about you," he leans over the desk and lifts your face ever-so gently so that you are looking into each other's eyes, "and I know by the look in your eyes that there is a deeper longing to share your feelings with me than what you appear to give."

You are just silent, continuing to gaze into his dark eyes. Finally, after many moments, you look down and break the gaze.

"Very well," you say, licking your lips. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me, señorita Angela, when was the last time you were in love and were loved the way you wanted to be?"

"Oh God, I can't even remember! I'd have to say, my last serious relationship was probably during grad school and it lasted all of 2 years. As for being loved the way I wanted to be—never. If I had been, I would be married right now, wouldn't I?" You laugh and sit back. You notice Johnny isn't laughing.

"I can love you the way you want to be loved," he says finally, gazing into your eyes.

You sit completely still and then sit forward in your chair.

"You can what?" You ask, knowing perfectly well what he just said—you just can't believe it.

"I said, I can love you the way you want to be loved," he replies.

"I…I…I don't know what to say to that, Don Juan," you respond, your heart beating fast than it's ever beat before. "Love me, as in, love love, or love me as in make love to me like I've never had that?"

"Both," he says, taking hold of your hand and kissing it.

"Oh God," you sigh as your shut your eyes. "This can't be happening—this can't be really happening." You open your eyes and he is still sitting in front of you. This is no dream.

"What am I doing! I can't do this! I'm your psychiatrist…and you…you're my patient!" You stand up and begin pacing around the room.

"But señorita Angela, why conform to what this place tells you? Do what your heart says. Sometimes the logic of the mind overshadows that which our heart truly desires," he says, walking up close to you.

"If I did everything my heart told me, I would have had you make love to me the moment I saw you," you say finally, feeling free to speak how you truly feel. "But I'm not one for one-night stands. I'll have you know I don't make love to someone unless I truly care about them…"

"Well I won't rush you into anything then," he says, taking you face in his hands. "But I must do something I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you," you shut your eyes as he leans in and kisses your lips with a gentleness and passion you've never felt before in your entire life.

He pulls away, leaving you wanting more.

"I've never felt that before in a kiss," he says finally, speaking exactly the words you were thinking.


End file.
